


Lord, and He Who Commands

by haplessmedresident



Series: Fan-Art for weialala's Sharingan Rising [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Lord Commander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haplessmedresident/pseuds/haplessmedresident
Summary: Borne out of the thought that Lord Commander Uchiha Sasuke has matured somewhat, has grown out his beard and hair during this war, and is beginning to look like warlord-royalty.(Alternatively, this could be Allegiance!Sasuke.)
Series: Fan-Art for weialala's Sharingan Rising [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/692841
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Lord, and He Who Commands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weialala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weialala/gifts), [hazel_3017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazel_3017/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ragnarǫkr](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9707828) by [weialala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weialala/pseuds/weialala). 



_He raises his mug. “To the Birchwood forests,” he begins, and keeps his eyes locked on the far door to avoid looking at anyone. He’s not like Suigetsu; he can’t put together words with intent. He’s not even like Jugo, with his quiet confidence. But he is a Sharingan and he has his memories, so he draws on them._ _“To the majestic peaks of the Yoro at sunrise, and the still waters of the Ikeda at sunset. To the soothing breeze on the vast, rolling plains, and the company of friends under a cluttered, starry sky, under that green-blue veil of the northern lights.”_

_And under that lustrous sky, Sasuke paints himself a picture he’s never dared to imagine before: “To laying down our weapons, just for a while, for a moment of—” Serenity, the Shodaime said once, as they walked through the redwoods together, What do you think of that, Sasuke? Sasuke reaches for that feeling that makes his ribcage too tight from yearning, hears the sound of a piano in his mind as he grasps at the edges of that feeling— “Solace.”_

\- "Lord Commander," Chapter 6, _Ragnarokr_ by weialala

And then a ~dramatic Instagram edit:

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wondered how Sasuke would look like with a beard (possibly he will do it in braids at some point; possibly he will shave it all off because of the icicles that tend to form in them while in the Omine Valley). I didn't intend to make his forehead that expansive, it just happened. Also he has some dreads now! Tiny short ones, because of Reasons.
> 
> Line-art using an Acro-Ball, coloring using a MacBook Trackpad, and my carpal tunnel hates me for it.


End file.
